


Tentacle Spa

by Fido_Barkin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bath Houses, Bondage, Consentacles, Creampie, Cum Inside, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/F, Fucked Silly, Light Bondage, Messy, Multi, Other, Poly Girlfriends, Polyamory, Sensation Play, Sensation Sharing, Showers, Slime, Slime As Lube, Tentacle Bondage, Tentacle Dick, Tentacle Sex, Tentacle Spa, Tentacles, Threesome - F/F/F, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Girl, Triple Penetration, Wet & Messy, cum in mouth, cute sex, lots of tentacles, spa, tentacle fellatio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 13:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14081700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fido_Barkin/pseuds/Fido_Barkin
Summary: A Fic written by me that is based on an amazing piece of artwork that was drawn by Bramblefix on Tumblr.The idea was to have three girlfriends meet up at a spa that had a room full of tentacles that were trained to massage their guests and relieve any sexual tension that they may be entering with. The characters in this fic are all owned by Bramblefix and used with their permission. So far this has been my most successful story in the past 4-5 years that I have been writing. I hope the AO3 community enjoys this fic as much as the Tumblr community did. (^_^)Link to the post with the artwork: http://bramblefix.tumblr.com/post/171105268491/this-was-just-a-silly-idea-but-i-thought-about-itWord count: 4,022





	Tentacle Spa

The bell in the old clock tower chimed four times. Rinne checked her wristwatch and muttered, “Where are they?” She braced her arm on her purse and set her other hand on her hip. She tapped her foot on the sidewalk as she looked around for her friends. They had planned this spa date weeks ago and had even gotten reservations to ensure that they wouldn’t miss this opportunity. Rinne checked her watch again. They had agreed not to be late. She couldn’t believe that those two would dare miss out on this. Just as Rinne was thinking that, she heard a voice call out behind her. “Heeeey!” She turned and saw a young woman running towards her followed by a slightly taller and more muscular woman who was walking at her own pace.

Once the smaller woman got close to Rinne she stopped and bent over trying to catch her breath before she could talk. As the smaller woman panted with exasperation the larger woman caught up to her. “Sorry about for being late.” the larger woman said casually. “This one was so excited for today that she missed her bus, and I had to go and pick her up.”

Alice, the smaller woman, said, “That’s… *gasp* not fair. *wheeze* The bus… *pant* left early.”

Rinne rolled her eyes and addressed the muscular woman. “Well, thanks for picking her up, Valerie.” She grabbed the smaller woman’s hand and started to pull her towards the door of the spa that she had been waiting in front of. “Now come on, you two! The lady said that they would give our reservation away if we were more than fifteen minutes late!”

The three women quickly walked into the spa and checked in at the front desk. The elderly lady behind the counter smiled warmly at the three young women and placed the key to their reserved room on the countertop. “Now you girls have fun, but just remember that there are a few rules for this room. First, you’ll need to rinse yourselves off in the showers before going in. The tentacles don’t respond as well if you don’t. Second, understand that these are tame tentacles and they have been trained to let go if you resist them too much. The way to get the best out of your experience today is to just let them do their thing. They may pick you up and move you around, but they have been highly train so as not to hurt our guests. Third, you have reserved an hour in this room. After you are done we request that you each shower off again before proceeding to the bathing areas. Tentacle slime tends to clog up the regular pipes, you know.” She gave Rinne, Valerie, and Alice another warm smile before adding, “Now you girls go enjoy yourselves and feel free to use any of the lotions and body oils provided. They’ve already been calculated into your reservation.”

Rinne reached for the key, but Alice snatched it up first. She was already running down the hallway to the showers as she called out, “Thanks a lot, ma’am! We’ll be sure to play nice!”

Rinne stomped her foot on the floor and called after the younger woman, “Alice!” but a hand on her shoulder stopped her from getting too angry. She looked up and saw Valerie staring at her with an amused smile on her face. “Just let her go, Love. She can’t do too much harm before we get there.” She kissed Rinne on the cheek before putting her hand around the other’s waist and leading her toward the showers. The elderly lady behind the counter smiled and said “Oh my.” as she watched the two girls follow their friend.

By the time Rinne and Valerie got to the showers Alice had already gotten undressed and was waiting for the water in the stall to get up to temp. Rinne walked up to her and pinched her on the rear.

“Ow! Hey! What was that for!” Alice demanded while rubbing her ass cheek. Rinne gave her friend a side glance as she pulled her shirt over her head. Once her shirt was off she said, “That, my dear, was for being a brat.” She took her bra off and set it in the little locker along with her shirt. As she removed her pants Alice shot back, “Well I’d rather be a brat than have a stick up my ass all the time!”

Rinne walked up to Alice and was about to say something back when she felt and arm curl around her shoulder. Valerie had come up behind her and Alice and held the two women chest-to-chest in a big bear hug. “Now now, ladies.” she said in a motherly voice. “There’s no fighting. Today we’re all going to behave and get our brains fucked out by tentacles like civilized adults. Agreed?” Alice and Rinne’s breasts rubbed against each each other as the struggled in the stronger woman’s grasp. Finally they both gave up and together said, “Agreed…”

Valerie kissed both of them on the cheek and then led them into the shower. Rinne let the warm water run over her as she grabbed one of the large bath poufs and began scrubbing her skin. The other girls each grabbed their own pouf and started to do the same. At first they focused on themselves, but soon they began scrubbing down each other. Valerie started off by scrubbing Rinne’s back, making sure to get her hips and especially her ass. Alice joined in as well and started scrubbing down the short-haired girl’s breasts and mid section. In return Rinne reached her pouf between Alice’s legs and started to rub the mesh scrubby over the younger woman’s private parts. Alice moaned a bit as she felt herself starting to get hard from the sensation.

When the girls had first met each other years ago Alice had been reluctant to let the other two know that she was in the middle of transitioning. At first she was afraid that they might reject her like her other girlfriends had in the past, but once she revealed her secret to these two they accepted her with no judgement and even helped her to pay for her hormone treatments and implants. Now, the fact that she still had a penis was just a plus for her girlfriends since it meant that they didn’t always have to rely on strap-ons when they got that certain itch deep inside.

Alice leaned on Rinne as the other rubbed her swelling member. She began to moan and move her hips, that is, until Valerie reached down and pulled Rinne’s hand away from her. Both women looked at the other in confusion. “Come on, girls. Let’s not get ahead of ourselves. We only have an hour and it would be a shame to see Alice blow before we even make it into the room.” The two girls blushed and quickly finished rinsing themselves off, making sure to get even the deepest parts of themselves just in case the tentacles wanted to have a little backdoor fun.

After they were done they quickly toweled off and put on the spa robes that were provided for them. This time Rinne snatched up the key before Alice even had the chance to look at it. “Hahaha! I got it now, brat!” she teased. Valerie sighed and smiled. She crossed her arms and shook her head as the three girls headed to their designated room.

Rinne unlocked the door and cautiously peeked inside. The room was much the same as any other sauna she had ever seen. There were inflated air mats on the lacquered wood floor as well as a couple of benches on either side of the room. As the three girls ventured into the room and took off their robes Valerie noticed the shelf with the lotions and oils that the older woman had mentioned. Alice was the first to step up on the lacquered wood platform. The air in the room was steamy and there was a strange scent in the air. She sat down on one of the benches and spread her legs apart before saying, “Well? Where are these tentacle things? Don’t tell me we paid all of this money and there’s nothing to it!” As the younger girl spoke Rinne and Valerie saw something emerge from an opening underneath the bench. It wriggled and writhed its way up the bench before lightly touching Alice’s hand.

Alice, feeling the squirming appendage, looked down and said, “Oh! There you are, cutie!” As she ran her fingers over the slime-covered length of the thing it curled itself around her hand and slowly snaked its way up her arm. Rinne and Valerie both stepped up on the platform and saw other tentacles slowly rising from under the floor as well. Valerie watched as the tentacle that was feeling up Alice started to rub itself against her cheek. “I think it likes you, hun~” she said as she grabbed a bottle of mineral oil off of the shelf. The muscular woman poured a generous amount of the fluid into her hand before rubbing it over her large breasts. As she applied the viscous fluid to herself a curious tentacle began to curl itself around her ankle. Once Valerie had oiled her body properly she pulled over one of the inflatable bath mats and laid down on it. The tentacle that had been climbing her leg was now almost at her waist. She spread her legs wide and bit her lip as she gently nudged the tentacle towards her waiting sex.

Rinne watched the slithering appendage as it massaged her girlfriend’s labia. She sat on the other bench and licked her fingers before slipping two of them into her own pussy. She had gotten aroused when she teased Alice in the shower and now she was dripping with anticipation. She watched as a second tentacle wound itself under Valerie’s back before folding over and squeezing the long haired woman’s large breast. Rinne noticed that each of the tentacles had little suction pads on them and blushed a bit when one of them latched onto Valerie’s clit, making the other woman cry out in ecstasy. She looked up from Valerie’s beautiful body to see her other girlfriend getting groped as well.

Alice had taken the chance to kiss the affectionate tentacle that was rubbing her cheek, and when she did so the tentacle took the chance to invade her mouth. At first she started to pull away by instinct, but she quickly remembered what the old lady at the front desk had said about just letting the tentacles do their thing. As she relaxed the tentacle slowly explored the inside of the young woman’s mouth. It wrapped itself around her tongue and gently began pushing itself in and out of her mouth. She sucked on it gingerly, and as she focused on sucking off her affectionate new friend she felt a slimy sensation crawl across her smooth cock and balls. Another tentacle had crept up from under the platform to play with her. As the muscular length wrapped itself around her penis it began to stroke her member as the suction cups kissed her shaft and stimulated her glans. The young woman began massaging her own breast and moaning with her mouth full as she let the waves of pleasure wash over her.

Rinne was now rubbing herself much more forcefully. She waited for several more minutes before wondering why no tentacles had come for her yet. Feeling frustrated at being left out, the short-haired woman slid herself off of the bench and went down on her hands and knees. She peered into the opening beneath her bench and was disappointed to see no movement there. However, if she had looked behind her she might have noticed the twin lengths that were sneaking up behind her. Before she realized what was going on, each tentacle had wrapped themselves around one of her thighs. She squealed in surprise as the thicker of the two prodded her rear end. As the slime that covered the wriggling form lubed her ass up, the slimmer tentacle wasted no time in helping itself to her already soaked pussy. Rinne crawled towards Valerie as the suction-cupped tentacle pressed itself inside of her. She moaned quietly as the tentacle plunged in and out of her, its suction pads rubbing against her clit with every movement.

Valerie —who was now laying in a puddle of her own love juice and tentacle slime— reached above her head when she saw Rinne crawl towards her. The muscular woman pulled her lover’s face to her own and kissed her deeply. When she raised her arms the tentacle that had been playing with her breasts saw the opportunity and laid itself over her so that each of her nipples were caught it one of its suction pads. Valerie groaned into her lover’s mouth as the one tentacle pulled at her nipples and the other continued to assault her soaking snatch.

Alice watched the two writhing in the floor and decide that she wanted in on that action as well. She pulled the tentacle that she had been sucking on out of her mouth and kissed it lovingly before saying, “Now now, cutie. Giving a blowjob is nice and all, but I want a little more of what they’re havin’.” She then slipped herself off of the bench. The tentacle that had been stroking her cock had seemed to realize what she was and had developed and opening in the tip of it. As she got down on her knees she sat up and pressed the one tentacle to her ass. The other she grabbed and slowly slid her penis inside of it as if it were some kind of pocket pussy. The tentacle sucked on her cock greedily as the other accepted her invitation and wormed its way inside of her. Alice let out a cry and wished that she had remembered to lube herself up better, but soon enough the slime that the tentacle secreted made up for her lapse in judgement and began to smoothly slip itself in and out of her tight little hole.

Rinne hadn’t been expecting Valerie to kiss her, but she didn’t fight it. Instead she drank her girlfriend’s love in like it was an exotic liqueur from a far off land. She let her legs spread wider and rubbed her hips against the floor as the tentacle inside of her pussy continued its assault. She was breathing heavily now. This tentacle knew all of her spots and was rhythmically hitting every one of them as its partner continued to prod and tease her ass. Finally, though, she had had enough of the teasing and reached behind herself to grab the tentacle. She pulled the thing to her face after breaking away from Valerie’s kiss and said, “If you don’t quit teasing me and fuck my ass already I’m going to turn you into calamari! Capisce?” The tentacle seemed to nod its tip frantically at her threat. It quickly slipped itself out of Rinne’s grasp and coiled around her hips before quickly pressing its girth into her well-lubed hole. Rinne cried out, “Oh fuck! Yes!”

Underneath her Valerie giggled and said, “Rinne, dear. You don’t have to scare the poor things.” She opened her legs even further and started toying with her own clit. “You just have to make yourself availABLE!” As she spoke several previously unseen tentacles emerged from the floor. One of them slipped itself into her pussy alongside the one that was already pumping away at her while the others slid themselves over her oiled up body, coating her in their slime as they coiled themselves around her. Valerie ran her fingers through her long hair and grit her teeth as the two slippery appendages plunged into her one after the other. The other tentacles were squeezing her arms and legs; one had even wrapped itself around her throat and was plunging itself in and out of her mouth. Valerie’s eyes started to roll back in her head as the tandem rhythm sent waves of pleasure coursing through her well toned body. With the tentacles massaging every inch of her, it wasn’t long before the muscled woman tightened her abs and gave out a loud cry of pleasure. Her orgasm shot across the room like a high-powered squirt gun, and the two tentacles continued to stimulate her through her first orgasm and into her second until she her legs were a shaking mess and she was breathing so hard that Rinne and Alice both had to wonder if the tentacles hadn’t overdone things. After Valerie had finished spasming from her multiple orgasms both of the tentacles pulled themselves from inside of her. Alice watched as a steady stream of tentacle slime and femcum leaked from her girlfriends gaping pussy. The tentacles that made her cum writhed their way up Valerie’s body and rubbed themselves against her cheeks lovingly. She weakly kissed both of them, tasting her own love juice in the process and said, “That… was… amazing…”

Rinne smirked at her girlfriend, but didn’t have much time to focus on her. Now that the tentacles had fully pleasured the one woman, they turned on the other two. They grabbed Alice by the legs and spread them further apart before pulling them over her head and dripping their viscous secretions all over her naked form. The wriggling mass of tentacles then pulled Rinne over to her other lover and placed her between Alice’s legs. Alice and Rinne both looked at each other in confusion. At least, they did until the tentacle that had been stirring up Rinne’s pussy pulled itself out of her and wrapped itself around her waist. It then made a squelching sound as it slipped itself between her thighs and seemed to become more firm and rigid. The girls understood, then, what the tentacles had in mind, and said at the same time, “Naughty naughty~”

The extra tentacles coiled themselves around Alice’s hands, binding them above her head. At the same time two other tentacles wrapped themselves around the the younger woman’s chest. They each seemed to have larger suction pads than the other tentacles, and when they latched onto Alice’s nipples she felt a pain like dull teeth nibbling and sucking on them. Her lady cock was getting harder with each new stimulation, and she struggled to keep herself from cumming into the tentacle that was sucking her off before her girlfriend could take her like the slut she was.

Rinne placed her hands on Alice’s legs and moved her hips; the tentacle responded as if it was an actual part of her. She could even feel it when she rubbed the appendage against Alice’s soft ball sack. She looked down at her younger girlfriend and grinned wickedly before saying, “I hope your ready, brat. Because I’m going to fuck that ass of yours until you can’t walk straight.” Alice gave a nervous grin. She secretly loved being in this exact position, but she was always too embarrassed to admit it. As Rinne leaned over Alice’s body she slowly shoved her tentacle dick inside of her girlfriend’s already occupied asshole. Alice moaned as the feeling of the second tentacle stretched her. This new feeling was different than when it had just been the tentacle that was playing with her. Now there was weight and a passionate heat behind the movement. She bucked her hips as the other tentacle continued sucking her cock and a new appendage wormed its way past her lips and down her throat.

Rinne ran her hands down Alice’s slime-coated legs until she was holding her gooey hip with one hand. With her other hand she grabbed the slippery tentacle that was making a sloppy mess of Alice’s cock. As Rinne bucked her hips against her girlfriend she could feel the tightness of Alice’s hole though the tentacle. She began stroking Alice’s cock with the other tentacle as if it were a fleshlight, sending jolts of pleasure up the other woman’s spine and causing her to tighten her asshole. The tentacle in Rinne’s own ass matched her thrusting rhythm and soon she was panting heavily as she ravaged her girlfriend. Rinne leaned forward and licked Alice’s tentacle filled lips as she drove her tentacle cock deeper and deeper inside of her lover’s ass. The feeling of Alice’s tight ass and the squirming tentacles wrapping around each other was indescribable. With each thrust of her hips her clit would slide over one of the tentacle’s suction pads, and she was sure that one of her own pads was hitting Alice’s prostate because of the way her cock jumped with each movement. As she jerked Alice off, Rinne could feel herself getting closer and closer to an orgasm. She began thrusting into Alice harder and harder, making the younger woman squeal underneath her until finally she gave one last thrust and felt something more than just her normal orgasm. She felt herself soak the tentacle between her legs, but she could also feel the tentacle that she had been fucking Alice with as it released a jet of tentacle slime deep inside of the smaller girl.

Rinne was drowning in her orgasm, she hadn’t noticed that she was still bucking her hips and that Alice was bucking her’s back. The younger woman hadn’t cum yet, but she knew that she very close. The tentacle in Alice’s throat pulled itself free and she gasped before telling Rinne that she was close. Rinne managed to slow herself down after hearing those words. Reluctantly, she pulled her tentacle dick out of Alice. A flood of tentacle slime gushed out behind it and then around the other tentacle that kept stirring up the trans girl. Rinne grabbed the slimy tentacle that was sucking on her girlfriend’s cock and pulled it off of her; she wanted this load for herself. Squishing her breasts around Alice’s slime and precum-covered cock, Rinne slurped at her girlfriend’s hard dick as she gazed into those eyes that were begging for release. She moved her breasts up and down, coating them with the mixture of slime and precum that had built up in Alice’s lap. Rinne slurped at the sensitive head until finally Alice couldn’t hold out anymore. Her cock exploded in Rinne’s mouth. The older woman had always loved the taste of Alice’s cum, the way it felt on her tongue, the way it stuck to her teeth and threatened to choke her —both she and Valerie agreed that it tasted much better than any of the guys they’d ever dated—. Rinne let the sticky fluid fill her mouth before rolling it around with her tongue. She thoroughly savored the taste and feel of her girlfriend’s seed before swallowing it. She opened her mouth to show Alice that it was all gone and then gave the other girl a sloppy french kiss just to prove it.

After that the tentacles affectionately rubbed against the women, spreading more slime over them as they did so, and both of the women kissed the slimy appendages before watching them retreat back underneath the floor. Once the tentacles were out of sight Rinne helped Alice to her feet. It took both of them to wake Valerie up, but once all three women were standing again they headed back to the showers on unsteady legs. They giggled like children as they talked about how amazing an experience that was. They had all been thoroughly coated in gooey tentacle slime, but after they rinsed it from theirs bodies they noticed that their skin had an almost radiant glow to it. After they finished rinsing off, the three women went to the regular baths and each soaked in their own tubs. As the scent of aromatherapy candles filled the bathing room they all agreed that they would have to do this again sometime.


End file.
